Truth or Dare Inu!
by TrinityMatrix
Summary: Trinity Matrix decides to throw a Truth or Dare party at her house, and shows up with some freaky results.


Truth or Dare, InuYasha Style

By TrinityMatrix

In my room

TrinityMatrix: Welcome to my first fan fic. Of course it's going to be w/ the InuYasha gang.

Inu, Kagome, Miroku, Sango Shippou walk in

InuYasha: Who are you?

Trinity Matrix: I'm the evil author of this fan fic.

Shippou: Ahhhhhh! We're in a fan fic! What's a fan fic?

Everyone but Shippou:anime fall

TrinityMatrix::explains:

Shippou: Okay, I get it.

InuYasha: Why are here?

TrinityMatrix: To play Truth or Dare.

InuYasha: What in the world is that?

Kagome: :explains:

TrinityMatrix: any more questions?

Sesshomaru, Rin, Naraku, Kagura, Kanna, Kikyou, & Koga walk in

InuYasha: Yeah, one. What are they doing here?

TrinityMatrix: I felt like torturing you. :evil smile:

Sesshomaru: Well for once, my sister has the right idea.

Everyone but TrinityMatrix and Sesshomaru: **_WHAT?_**

Sesshomaru: TrinityMatrix & I are brother & sister by DNA.

InuYasha: So that's why y'all act alike, evil.

Kagome: **SIT SIT SIT SIT!!!!**

InuYasha: What was that about?

Kikyou: InuYasha? Why are you here?

InuYasha: I was brought here.

Kikyou: By whom?

InuYasha:points to Trinity Matrix

Kikyou: Thanks. I thought I'd never see him again.

Trinity Matrix Welcome. That's what being in the sisterhood is all about, helping in anyway possible.

Everyone but Kikyou and TrinityMatrix: Huh?

TrinityMatrix: Nothing, on with the game! I choose Shippou to start.

Shippou: InuYasha, truth or dare?

InuYasha: I choose dare.

Shippou: I dare you to sing, 'Oops I did it again!'

:karaoke appears:

InuYasha: :sings:

Kikyou: :whistles:

InuYasha: Okay I did the stupid dare. Now it's my turn, TrinityMatrix, truth or dare?

TrinityMatrix: Dare. :types something:

InuYasha: I dare you to break Tetsusaiga. :slaps hand over mouth: did I just say that?

TrinityMatrix: Unfortunately yes. But since I'm not evil, you can attack me with it.

InuYasha: My pleasure. :strikes down hard:

TrinityMatrix: grabs sword you think I would let you attack me with your puny sword? :breaks sword:

Everyone but TrinityMatrix: gasp

TrinityMatrix: I need to take a break. Kagome, Run it while I'm gone.

Kagome: okay.

TrinityMatrix: I'll be back in a minute. Oh by the way, Naraku, truth or dare?

Naraku: Dare.

TrinityMatrix: I dare you to put on a latex suit and do 30 cartwheels.

Naraku: :Does dare:

TrinityMatrix: Now I need to leave.

Naraku: InuYasha, truth or dare?

InuYasha: Truth.

Naraku: Is it true that a mortal girl can break the Tetsusaiga?

InuYasha: No, except for that girl. She can break almost anything.

Kagome: **SIT!!!!**

TrinityMatrix: I'm back.

InuYasha: Miroku, truth or dare?

Miroku: Dare.

InuYasha: I dare you to stay away from Kagome for the remainder of the game!

Kagome: YES! THANK YOU INUYASHA! :kisses him & blushes:

InuYasha::blushes:

Miroku: Sango, truth or dare.

Sango: Truth.

Miroku: do you like me?

Sango: Sort of.

Miroku: Huh?

Sango: Sort of. Okay, Sesshomaru, truth or dare?

Sesshomaru: Dare.

Sango: I dare you to play DDR with TrinityMatrix and against me and Miroku.

TrinityMatrix and Sesshomaru: Yes. You're on!

Sesshomaru: :chooses song:

Sango and Miroku: :get their buts beaten:

TrinityMatrix: We studied the pattern and did them so I could be ready.

Sesshomaru: Oop, there it is. Oop, there it is.

TrinityMatrix: Hi five, low five, bam. :does river dance:

Sesshomaru: Rin, truth or dare?

Rin: Truth.

Sesshomaru: Is it true that you think I'm your dad?

Rin: yes. :gives him a big hug:

Sesshomaru: :blushes:

Rin: Koga, truth or dare?

Koga: Truth,

Rin: Who do you like more, Kagome or TrinityMatrix?

Koga: TrinityMatrix. She is a better woman than I have ever known.

TrinityMatrix::hearts in her eyes:

Koga: :kisses TrinityMatrix:

TrinityMatrix: :blushing:

Koga: TrinityMatrix, truth or dare?

TrinityMatrix: dare

Koga: I dare you to marry me.

Kagome: Aw, how sweet.

InuYasha: At least he didn't say your name.

Kagome: I knew he liked TrinityMatrix. He has hearts in his eyes when I say her name.

TrinityMatrix: I'll marry you when I'm older. Right now I have to deal with older siblings, school, and Inu Trasha. I got that from you.

Koga: I can wait as long as it takes.

TrinityMatrix: Okay, just to add more fun to this fan fic, I'm bringing in Sailor Moon and the Sailor Scouts and Tuxedo Mask.

Serena: TrinityMatrix, long time no see.

TrinityMatrix: How's Rini doing?

Serena: Fine.

TrinityMatrix: Since we're playing truth or dare, I'll ask anyone truth or dare. I choose Sailor Mercury. Sailor Mercury, truth or dare?

Sailor Mercury: Truth

TrinityMatrix: Is it true that your sign is Virgo like mine?

Sailor Mercury: Yup.

TrinityMatrix: Sailor Mercury, it's your turn.

Sailor Mercury: Okay. Sailor Moon truth or dare?

Sailor Moon: Dare.

Sailor Mercury: I dare you to ask TrinityMatrix who that guy is that's staring at me.

TrinityMatrix: That's Miroku, he's stupid. Might as well introduce you to the others. The lady next to him is Sango. The man with the white furry thing and the girl in front of him is Sesshomaru and Rin. The man in the red kimono is InuYasha. His girlfriend is Kagome. She's sitting next to him. The little one next to Rin is Shippou. He is soo kawaii. The dude with the purple eyeliner is my god father Naraku. No he's not gay. Those are his incarnations Kagura and Kanna. It's not that nasty actually. And that lady that's making eyes at InuYasha is Kikyou. Sailor Scouts, meet the InuYasha gang. InuYasha gang, meet the Sailor Scouts. Okay back to the game. Sailor Moon, your turn.

Sailor Moon: Okay. InuYasha, truth or dare?

InuYasha: Truth.

Sailor Moon: How long has Kagome been your girlfriend?

InuYasha: **SHE IS NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!!!!!!!** Well, she's been my friend for a few months now. I pick Sailor Mars for truth or dare.

Sailor Mars: Dare.

InuYasha: I dare you to obliterate Miroku.

Sailor Mars: My pleasure. :blows him up: That felt good. Sailor Moon, Truth or Dare?

Sailor Moon: Dare.

Sailor Mars: I dare you to stay in one place and not bounce off the wall.

Trinity Matrix: Well We have time for one more round and then it's time to go.

Sailor Moon: Trinity Matrix I dare you to bring Rini in here.

Trinity Matrix: :types something:

:RIni appears:

Sailor Moon: Now we have a new player. Rini, ask someone truth or dare.

Rini: :points to InuYasha: Truth or dare?

InuYasha: Me?

Rini: Yeah you. Truthor dare?

InuYasha: Truth.

Rini: Are those your real ears?

InuYasha: :anime fall: Duh. Okay, Trinity Matrix, truth or dare?

Trinity Matrix: Dare.

InuYasha: I dare you to end this thing.

THE END


End file.
